Our studies are directed towards the relationship of protein sequence to conformation and enzymic activity. The digestive enzyme, pepsin, is synthesized as inactive precursor pepsinogen. We are interested in the molecular basis of the proteolytic activity of the enzyme, how this is suppressed in the zymogen and is induced during activation.